


Prettiest person in the world / Самый прекрасный человек в мире

by alleninhere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Male fluff, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleninhere/pseuds/alleninhere
Summary: Фанфик был вдохновлен постом на тамблере.Алек впервые лишил Магнуса дара речи своей самоуверенностью.





	Prettiest person in the world / Самый прекрасный человек в мире

**Author's Note:**

> Собственно сам пост: http://softbimagnus.tumblr.com/post/158683434560
> 
> Обязательно прочитайте оригинал и поставьте kudos :) 
> 
> A translation of [Prettiest person in the world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436259)

Это был один из тех воскресных дней, когда заняться было нечем. Алек как обычно проводил свое свободное время у Магнуса в лофте. Сам Магнус же был занят с одним из множества клиентов, назначенных на день, и Алек изо всех сил старался занять себя чем-нибудь в ожидании возвращения своего парня. Клиенту было почему-то необходимо, чтобы Магнус сам к нему явился, поэтому Алек был совсем один в огромных апартаментах мага. Было отстойно, что их свободное время вместе _снова_ было прервано, но охотник знал, что не должен сильно возмущаться – Магнус обещал, что это последний клиент на сегодня и после они наконец смогут посветить время друг другу.

В данный момент Алек нарезал круги по гостиной, тяжело вздыхая, когда его взгляд падал на часы. Магнуса не было уже больше двух часов, и недовольство Алека росло. В итоге, его внимание привлек книжный шкаф, и он подошел ближе, в надежде найти что-нибудь для чтения. Хоть Алеку и было все равно, что читать – на полке, к его огромному сожалению, большинство книг были древними книгами заклинаний или на неизвестном Алеку языке.

В конце – концов, его заинтересовала довольно старая книга, из названия которой парень понял, что это был сборник сказок и народного творчества. Вместе с книгой Алек дошел до дивана и сел, аккуратно ее открывая. На его лице тотчас появилась улыбка. На первых страницах оказалось множество старых и красивых иллюстраций, благодаря которым настроение Алека немного улучшилось.

Спустя некоторое время, Алек был полностью поглощен книгой и не переставал улыбаться, читая о путешествиях героев. Алек понимал, что книга была написана для детей, но ему было все равно, потому что он наслаждался чтением. Может даже слишком сильно. Охотник настолько погрузился в чтение, что абсолютно забыл о своем окружении и поэтому даже не заметил, когда Магнус появился в квартире через портал.

Магнус наконец – то избавился от последнего клиента и был безгранично счастлив вернуться домой. Сперва он был немного разочарован, когда не смог найти Алека, подумав, что он вернулся в Институт. Но уголки его губ приподнялись в небольшой улыбке, когда он заметил своего парня, свернувшегося на диване и читающего одну из его любимых книг. Магнус усмехнулся и двинулся в его сторону. Алек был всецело поглощен миром сказок. Не удивительно, что он даже не заметил прихода Магнуса. Продолжая наблюдать за охотником, на лице мага появилась широкая улыбка. Александр выглядел восхитительно – его глаза были полны любопытства и заинтересованности. Он выглядел как ребенок, попавший в страну чудес. Прелестно.

— Хей. – Магнус подошел ближе к дивану. Алек только тогда осознал его присутствие, но не позволил себе отвлечься. Он был на середине очень интересной и захватывающей сцены.

— Я вернулся, – на что Алек лишь кивнул.

— С возвращением, – голос Алека был лишен эмоций. – Пока тебя не было, я одолжил одну из книг почитать. Надеюсь, ты не против,– продолжил он, не особо обращая внимание на то, что говорил.

Магнус выгнул бровь.

— Ни капельки, – он сжал губы, думая как привлечь внимание Алека. – Интересно?

— Мгхм, – Алек кивнул.

— Это хорошо, – Магнус сложил руки на груди, немного оскорбленный тем, что Алек был больше заинтересован в книге, чем в нем. – Что ж, я счастлив наконец вернуться домой, чтобы мы могли заняться чем-нибудь вместе.

Магнус вздохнул, потому что Алек его не слушал. Однако он быстро придумал как отвлечь Алека от книги и ухмыльнулся.

— Так, как поживает самый прекрасный человек в мире? – спросил он, имея ввиду, конечно же, Алека.

Парень услышал вопрос Магнуса и обычно он был бы тем, кто смутился. Но сегодня Лайтвуд решил отомстить Магнусу, просто пожимая плечами, не отрывая взгляд от книги.

— Не знаю, как ты? – спросил Алек, больше не обращая внимания на книгу. И хоть он почувствовал как его щеки стали теплее, выражение лица осталось невозмутимым.

Ответ Алека застал Магнуса врасплох, и он покраснел, открывая рот, чтобы ответить что-то, но тут же закрывая. Сердце Магнуса пропустило удар, и он рвано вздохнул.

— Я в порядке,– прошептал Магнус. Его голос надломился, и это заставило Алека поднять взгляд.

Глаза Алека расширились, довольствуясь тем, что Магнус, очевидно, покраснел. Это было редкое явление, ведь обычно именно Алека легко смутить. Его ухмылка стала еще шире, когда Магнус потупил взгляд. С другой стороны, он был очень удивлен – Магнусу не привыкать получать комплименты его внешности, так что Алек был крайне доволен собой и тем, что его слова оказали такое воздействие.  
Магнусу, правда, часто делали комплименты, но с Алеком все было по-другому. Это случалось время от времени, но не таким очевидным образом. Все его тело горело, потому что он чувствовал взгляд Алека на себе, хоть и смотрел в сторону. Забавно, как быстро они поменялись ролями. Хоть Магнусу было не одно столетие – его уже мало вещей могли поразить – Алек все же сумел лишить его дара речи. Алек Лайтвуд действительно был не таким как все и, как он уже однажды сказал, чем-то новым для самого Магнуса.

— Что такое, прекрасный? Язык проглотил?

Алек отложил книгу на диван, подходя к Магнусу, которому все еще сложно было держать эмоции под контролем. На его лице была огромная улыбка, что было очень смущающее, но он таки смог поднять взгляд на Алека, усмехаясь.

— И когда это ты стал таким самоуверенным, Александр?

На что Алек пожал плечами, но хихикнул, когда Магнус притянул его достаточно близко чтобы поцеловать в губы, которые так этого и молили.

— Я учился у лучшего, – самодовольно ответил Алек.

Магнус лишь покачал головой, мягко смеясь, когда Алек потащил его обратно к дивану, толкая на него. Застигнутый врасплох, Магнус просто молча сел и ухмыльнулся, когда Алек оседлал его бедра. Бейн обхватил его талию, как только парень устроился поверх него.

— О, Александр, – у Магнуса вырвался довольный смешок. – Да ты полон сюрпризов сегодня.

— Ага, – пробормотал Алек, но остался таким же собранным, продолжая смотреть в кошачьи глаза Магнуса. – Этот оборотень был последним твоим клиентом на сегодня?

Алек был нетерпелив, и Магнус выгнул бровь.

— Да, а что?

— Наконец – то.

Алек широко улыбнулся. Он был рад услышанному и обнял ше **** **** ****ю мага, притягивая для поцелуя, на который Магнус охотно ответил. После целого дня, когда их постоянно прерывали, пара, наконец – то могла провести время вместе. Они плавно перешли в спальню, где сделали много _интересных_ и _веселых_ вещей… вместе.


End file.
